


Lights

by Poekiepoes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accidents, Disabled Character, Fireheart and Cinderpaw/pelt friendship only!, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Prophecies Begin: Book 2: Fire and Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poekiepoes/pseuds/Poekiepoes
Summary: She was on her way. On her way to make her mentor proud by going to the Thunderpath to meet with Tigerclaw. She came too close. She saw the lights. She froze in fear. She would die, she knew, but still she didn’t move. She closed her eyes… Is this the end?
Relationships: Cinderpelt & Yellowfang (Warriors), Firestar & Cinderpelt, Firestar & Yellowfang (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited for this one! This is my second multi-chapter story, even though Just a Lie is by far not finished. I just had to write this! I think Cinderpelt always deserved to become a warrior (like everyone else in the fandom), it was confirmed she was still able to hunt and if you look up videos of three-legged cats you'll see they can run, climb and hunt just fine.
> 
> Warriors and its characters are owned by Erin Hunter.
> 
> English is not my native language, feel free to check my grammar as it is not perfect!

‘’Stay in camp, Cinderpaw.’’  
Her mentor, Fireheart, told her not to go to the Thunderpath. Cinderpaw went anyway of course, the stubborn, confident apprentice she was, she wanted to prove herself, she couldn’t do that while waiting in the camp. She was going to make her mentor proud. She was on her way to do just that.

Cinderpaw neared the Thunderpath, there was no sign of Tigerclaw, Bluestar or Fireheart. She decided it would be best to search the area. Suddenly she noticed movement, it was brief but she could see it was a dark-furred cat. She started running towards the cat. What if it’s ShadowClan? I’m near the border after all… No. A brave warrior would never back down from a challenge, she could do this. When she came nearer to the place where she spotted the cat, she saw him again, it was Tigerclaw, fortunately. Cinderpaw wanted to call out to let him know she had arrived, before she noticed she was now standing on the Thunderpath, not even close to the middle or ShadowClan territory but still dangerous for a cat to walk. 

She started walking back to her own territory when she saw the lights. 

The monster’s eyes, she was sure those would haunt her forever. 

She wanted to run, her mind screamed at her to run, but her paws were frozen, she couldn’t move. She couldn’t hear anything anymore…

She couldn’t look away from the oncoming monster, so she closed her eyes, hoping it would be over quick and painless. 

I’m sorry, Fireheart…

There was a crash, loud noises, and then there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I already said in the tags this story is not canon, so either someone saved Cinderpaw from the monster or she was hit and makes a full recovery, or she learns to live with her disabled leg. Who knows? I know.
> 
> Constructive critism and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
